


Into the Woods

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [7]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Adventure, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Warning: wound care (minor mention of blood, no graphic descriptions)Synopsis: Daenarya and Mal escape the Pythonas Vines but not completely unscathed. (This is a short scene that would be between the scene with the Vines in Chapter 7 and the next scene with Nia)
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Into the Woods

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

A subtle, satisfied smirk pulled at her lips as the Pythonas Vines retreated. Her glance settled on Mal. The once confident Rogue, who had intended to come to her rescue, found himself also ensnared in the vicious vines. It was only Daenarya’s quick thinking and knowledge of such plants that saved them from almost certain death. 

Mal breathed deeply as the thorned vines released their grasp on his chest. He was careful not to move too much or risk its inevitable return.

The pair gazed at each other in silence, watching as the once writhing purple vines slowly fell away. Despite being freed, they winced, as thorn by thorn, the vine’s painful grip on their flesh left.

“Look at that, the Kit was right.” Mal chuckled in haughty amusement. “There’s a first for everything, I suppose.”

“I’m always right.” Daenarya winked, tossing her hair to the side as she moved carefully away from the treacherous plant. “The sooner you learn that, the better, Mal Volari.”

He raised a questioning brow; his lips tugged up in one corner. 

“Let’s go, Mr. Magnificent. Our friends will be worrying about us.” Daenarya waltzed past him, sauntering down the path they were traveling on. 

“They’re not my friends,” Mal complained. “I’m doing this for you…I mean not just for you, actually not at all; it’s for the fame and glory of defeating the Shadow Court. And the reward.” 

“If you say so.” Daenarya’s smirk returned. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were going soft on us.” 

“Never.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Kit.” The determination in his voice pulled her attention.

“What is it?”

“Are you bleeding?”

“What? Probably, those thorns were all over the both of us, but they’re just scratches.” She turned to look over herself, noting a patch of her dress in the back that had darkened with more than a little blood. “Oh, I guess so. I don’t feel it, though.”

“You don’t have to prove your bravery to me,” Mal reassured her. “Let me look at it.”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“Kit.” His voice was firm as he placed a steady hand on her arm. “Let me look. You don’t want it to get infected, trust me.”

“Fine.” She threw up her hands in defeat. You have until I count to 100, then I’m leaving.”

A look of confusion flashed on his face.

“1, 2, 3.”

Mal groaned in reply. This was why he didn’t like working with partners. And yet, somehow, even with the amount she challenged him, he still enjoyed her company. “Danearya, you honestly might be the death of me.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Why am I not surprised by that?” Mal gestured to a fallen branch off the path, hoping to find a moment of respite from the dangers of the forest. “Sit.” 

Daenarya pulled her long, brown hair to the side of her shoulder, tilting her head to allow him better access to the wound.

His nimble fingers loosened the laces on her dress, allowing him to pull the fabric aside. 

“How does it look?” Daenarya questioned as she heard Mal rummage through his bag. 

“It’s deep but, it shouldn’t leave a scar. You’ll be fine.”

“Oh, so I was right again?” Daenarya leaned back to nudge him. “What was it that I said earlier… oh yes, I’m always right.” 

He growled in annoyance as he dripped some water on a piece of cloth. “Hold still.”

Slowly, he pressed the wet cloth to her skin. The cool temperature and pressure to the open wound caused her to flinch, but his steady hand on her shoulder held her close. “I’ve got you.”

After cleaning the opening, he used the cloth to wash around the area. His movements were gentle, much to Daenarya’s surprise. Mal retrieved the levenfruit salve the two of them had collected on their first night together, near the Temple of Ellara. His callused fingers glided over her, painting a thin layer of the mixture on her skin. 

Daenaraya’s breathing shifted slowly. Her head fell further to the side, and her shoulders dropped as she relaxed beneath his attentive and tender touch. 

The Rogue retrieved a small patch of clean linen from his pack and pressed it against the wound, protecting the site from any contaminants. His fingers hovered momentarily above her exposed flesh as her dress pooled lower. Shaking his head, his fingers recoiled, remembering himself once more. “You're good.”

“Mal.” She turned around, finding him still closer than she had anticipated. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize—”

“Didn’t realize what?” He questioned with a raise of his brow. The Adventurer leaned forward; their faces now inches apart. 

“Nothing.” Her gaze dropped, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” His warm breath washed over her.

“We should go.” 

“We should go,” he repeated, nodding in agreement.

Despite their quiet words, whispered between them, neither moved. Both lost in the intimacy of the moment, each waited for the other to make the first move. 

Daenarya cleared her throat, fighting the impulse to lean forward and close the gap between them. “...100... Time’s up.” 

She pulled back, breaking the spell they had both been under. She relaced her dress as Mal cleaned up his supplies. 

Once more, the pair walked down the path they traveled on hoping to catch up with the other half of their crew. The silence between them, as they traveled down the path, spoke more than words ever could


End file.
